2012-08-26 Busy Night at the Clinic
It's late night, and the clinic is moderately less busy, just by the nature of the hour of course, but then, a city clinic in a neighborhood like this always has some sick or injured waiting to be seen by the incredibly overworked staff. A ding announces Luke's entrance at the big, double, glass auto-doors. The big man steps through in his t-shirt and jeans, still wearing his sunglasses at night. In each hand is a crate that individually could probably tax a forklift, but Luke's swings like a pair of suitcases. He approaches the front desk and sets the cases down with a dull thunk, and leans an elbow on the counter. "Ma'm, I got several cases full'a MRI for the clinic." He smiles slightly. No, he doesn't have a shipping order. No, he doesn't have a manifest or a receipt. This is strictly 'Special Delivery'. Sue Storm was just finishing up a last bit of paperwork before returning home, and the sound of the doors opening to admit someone catches her attention. She sets the documents aside and turns to greet...whoa. Blinking in surprise, Sue looks at the crates then at the man who carried them both in. At the same time. "Um, hello. I ... wasn't told that there would be a delivery, and those usually don't arrive through the front lobby. Would you mind waiting for a moment?" One of the double doors that leads deeper into the building opens, and Prabhakar exits, clipboard in hand. It's been a long day, making the clinic stay open later than usual, and he thinks they've /got/ to be almost done. He's using his free hand to dab his forehead with a handkerchief--and he stops when he sees the large man with the large crates. "Oh, my," he says quietly, though remembers to put on a smile. It's just--so unexpected. "Well, what have we got here, hmm?" he says at a normal level and with a conversational tone, putting on a friendly tone, similar to one that might be used for patients presenting odd symptoms. Everything's okay, he just needs to find out what's going on. "No problem, beautiful," Luke says, still leaning on the counter. Each crate is about the size of an industrial, roof-top AC unit - the big cubes, but is also clearly marked and appears to be factory new. He turns when the doctor comes into view. The big man's eyes go wide, and he takes a beat as he considers the leathery demon doctor. Eventually, his eyebrows ratchet back down and he just nods. Hey, the world's full of nutty folks. Wasn't there some blue alien in the news lately? "Oh, hey Doc," he says, not really disrespectfully, but like someone who doesn't see doctors very often. "I don't know how to put it together, but I got an MRI for ya, here." He shrugs. "Got four more boxes just like this. Where ya want 'em?" Sue Storm looks like she might possibly be slightly offended by the man's way addressing her, but then Prabhakar walks through and she tenses. Every time the doctor just saunters on out in front of an unknown individual, she fears the worst. She remembers how bad Ben had it, ad if she can spare anyone else that manner of treatment, she will. But then the man goes for casual and friendly, and she relaxes again. Wait, four MORE boxes? "Dr. Battacharya? Should I go open the loading dock doors?" Wow. Prabhakar's eyes widen a bit as he listens. He can't see any markings that might be on the boxes, so he's pretty much taking people's words for it all. Still, if nothing else, he trusts Sue, so. Tail swishing a bit, he arches a brow and looks to the young woman. "Hmm, oh, yes, of course. If you would, please, Miss Storm," he says, smiling at her and addressing her formally. Turning back to the large man, he offers his hand for a light shake, saying, "On behalf of the staff of the clinic, let me say that we really do appreciate it, and we thank you, mister...?" He smiles pleasantly at the man. Luke offers a reasonably firm handshake right back, careful not to crush anything, and a smile, right up close with the gargoyle-man. Apparently he didn't catch on to Prabhakar's hint at giving his name, and just says, "Oh, no problem Doctor..." Luke cocks an eyebrow as he tries to read Prabhakar's name badge, and is visibly bad at pronouncing his name. "Doctor P! Not a problem at all. Just show me where to put these and I'll bring the truck around back for you. Sorry to be makin' all this fuss out front like this. Wasn't sure who to call first." He shrugs, ready to follow Prabhakar, and picks up the crates, which groan at the treatment, really not designed to be carried like this, but they put up with it anyway. Sue Storm stands and hurries around to the door leading from the lobby to the exam and treatment rooms and pulls them open so the man could bring the crates through. When she hears the crates protesting, it's more habit and reflex than anything that has a forcefield appearing under each with a faint blue shimmer and taking most of their weight. "Doctor P. works just fine," says Prabhakar, smiling as he stands back and motions for the large man to follow Sue. He's about to take a step to walk in that direction as well--when the force fields appear, and he arches both brows; that's--something. It's obvious that it's Sue doing it, of curse, considering she'd stopped and faced the man, and all. "Umm, well, yes--thank you, sir," he says again, deciding to not comment on Sue's ability. It's not like he's not seen weirder, or anything, so what the heck. Luke smiles at the doctor's allowance, obviously relieved, but then becomes slightly distracted as the handshake separates, looking over Prabhakar's shoulder at Sue. He still hadn't recognized the pretty blond for who she was when she went to get the doors. It seems the big man was more distracted by the 'wiggle in her walk', as the saying goes. That is, until she turns at the sound of the crate and... totally catches him checking her out when she braces the crates with her forcefields. Smooth Cage, now change the subject. Cage plays it cool as he lets the crates rest completely on the force-fields and snap-points at Sue, "Sweet Christmas! He called you: 'Ms. /Storm/'!" he turns to the Doc. "Shoot Doc, you got freakin' Sue Storm up in here!" Luke looks seriously impressed as he nods and steps forward to offer her his hand. "Luke Cage, Ms. Storm. I know some of your work." Sue Storm was focused on the crates, so only caught the very tail end of the man ogling her. And, his hasty recovery as he recognizes her is ... well, it's to be expected. She accepts it graciously enough, though, and shakes the man's offered hand. Though, unlike most people, she doesn't try to conceal her personal forcefield from him so it probably feels to him like he's shaking hands with with someone made of steel, sponge, or frog-skin. Or all three at the same time. Certainly not normal human skin. "A pleasure, Mr. Cage. So, Dr. Bhattacharya, where did you want these crates set?" At the large man's exclamation, Prabhakar just smiled, waiting for Sue's reaction--and when she reacts pleasantly, he smiles a bit wider. "Hmm, just--in the hall, I suppose? We can--move them tomorrow morning, when the proper staff are here to oversee their implementation." He sets the clipboard on the front desk, then goes to follow the others. "And ah, yes, Mister Cage, is it? Yes, we have, ah, freaking Sue Storm, who does us a fine service, as you can see. Her assistance has been most invaluable." What does a girl do when she hardly ever sleeps, and seems to have more energy than common sense? She does whatever she can to both occupy herself and to help out others. Heather grabbed some coffee on the way down here, and two dozen doughnuts. She comes in with the boxes of doughnuts in one hand, and sipping her coffee with her other as she half struts, half swaggers into the clinic. "Evening folks." she remarks, "I thought some folks might like a snack..." and that said, she sets down the Krispy Kreme boxes on a nearby table before raising her brows, "Whoa, hey there Tiny." she says towards Luke. Luke shrugs, still beside himself that a famous hero like Sue is just working the front desk at this clinic he blundered into. He maintains /eye/ contact with Sue as he shakes hands, with not a flinch at the odd texture of her force field. He deals with some real oddballs as well. He glances over at the Doc to see both of them for the moment. "Yeah, Doc, no joke." Luke is openly amused by the mutant's understatement, brown eyes sparkling. He turns, presumably to head out and bring the truck around so as not to clog up the hallway with the rest of those crates, and spies the next volunteer of the evening. He smiles at the 'Tiny' comment, and eyes her delivery before continuing toward the door. When he gets there, he turns back and says, "Damn Doc, you gotta show me where you go to meet 'volunteers', because my mojo ain't /half/ what you got." He shakes his head at how ridiculously attractive Heather is and walks out the front door. "Be right back!" he calls in over his shoulder before the doors close behind him. Sue Storm's estimation of Mr. Cage goes up a bit. He's unflinching, and he seems polite enough, if a bit like her brother in the brashness department. Then when Heather arrives, she smiles and waves to the much more ostentatious volunteer before focusing more of her attention on the 'floating' crates to move them along to where Prabhakar indicated they should be set for now. "Thank you, Miss Storm," says Prabhakar, and he smiles to Luke. "One might be surprised where politeness and a certain flair gets one," he comments before the man leaves. Was he making a joke? Probably. Was it funny? That's up for debate, but he's trying. When Heather enters, he beams a smile at the young woman. "Thank you for the snack," he tells her, going over to her to shake her hand. "It is very much appreciated, especially tonight. As you can see, we have had quite a lot of generosity tonight." He's still rather--surprised, almost flabbergasted by Luke's "delivery". /New/ Medical equipment! The doctor is pretty sure the "newest" thing in here after that is the soda machine, and that was installed--a long time ago. Okay, Heather's new to floating crates, that much is for certain. She pauses as her eyes track back from Luke towards the rest of the room and she raises both brows. "Well, we -are- in New York." she mutters to herself as she sets down her coffee and uses both hands to carefully open the doughnut box before selecting a nice glazed option and taking a large bite out of it. Somehow, she manages to gobble down stupendous amounts of food, even sugary stuff, and retain her figure. She's the source of much jealousy among many folks. She uses her free hand to shake the doctor's hand when he approaches, and swallows quickly to try to clear so she can speak again. "Oh, my pleasure. It's only doughnuts, but I figured Krispy Kreme is always welcome, right?" Luke's small, unmarked box truck backs carefully into the clinic's loading bay putting the floor of the truck even with the bay decking. Luke hops out of the cab and climbs up onto the deck as well, where he hauls open the roller door of the truck. He walks into the truck, and hefts a crate in both hands this time. He still has the posture of a man carrying a shoe box, but the crate complains less about the two-handed handling. Like a forklift! He walks it over to an open area, watching his footfalls carefully, and finally hikes the half ton up on his shoulder so he can turn and talk to the doctor, and gesture with his free hand. "Over here, Doc?" Yes, of course it's a good spot. Nothing else is over there. Perhaps he just wanted to show off one-handing the crate which is the size of an industrial AC unit. Perhaps? Who are we kidding. Of course he's showing off! Sue Storm follows the crates to a back hallway where they'll out of the way of most patients and staff, then hurries over to open the loading bay doors for Mr. Cage. Just in time too, by the sounds of it. She watches the man heft one crate and has to keep from rolling her eyes. It's SO something Johnny would do. But, for the sake of manners she doesn't comment. She simply steps aside to let the man and his machismo in. "Doughnuts are always appreciated, for it's the thought behind them, truly," Prabhakar says to Heather with a smile, reaching behind the desk for a box of tissues. One gets pulled out and offered to Heather, then another taken out and set on the counter. "I will wait for the others, to make sure everyone gets what they wish," he says, turning to look back to Sue and Luke. "Ah, yes, Thank you, Miss Storm, for helping direct. And thank you again, Mister Cage, for this gift." He grins at the both of them as he steps over to them. "Miss Storm, when you get a moment, would you be so kind as to write a note for Javier? He should know that this is for his department." He can only imagine what people will say in the morning, when they see all of this. There is a slight tap tapping at the front of the clinic just before the door opens. Matt Murdock with his white cane in front of him steps into the lobby. "Hello," he says to the pair of heartbeats he can *see* as he comes in, but does not recognize the pattern. Still, he maintains as if he couldn't pin point the pair. Yes, he can hear Sue's muted heartbeat a little further away, but it is almost drowned out by the fourth person here. He takes all this in without missing a beat. "Hello. I'm Matt Murdock. I work just up the way a bit," he calls out as if not sure if anyone is there to see him enter. Setting down the third massive crate, still three to go, Luke takes a break, winks at Sue as he stretches, and then seems to remember something. "Hey Doc!" he calls out in a normal speaking voice, and walks quickly back in to where he's standing. He takes a moment to get himself past Heather, obviously requiring all of his substantial mental discipline to focus on the current task. He detours just to make an introduction, "Hey, sweet thing. Name's Luke Cage." He's got more to say, but he scooted in here to talk to Prabhakar, and address the doctor in a low tone. Anyone near could hear it, but it's discreet at least. "So look, Doc, I was hoping to keep this little delivery off the record. You ok with calling it an anonymous donation?" He eyes Matt briefly, but doesn't know the blind man from Adam. It's the doc's turf either way. Sue Storm stays by the open loading dock doors, knowing only too well what this part of town can be like. And, since Mr. Cage went to talk with Dr. Bhattacharya, she takes it upon herself to move the remaining three crates from the truck to their spots in the back hallway. She's moving them slowly and carefully one at a time, though, to be sure she doesn't drop one. To Matt, the crates likely seem to be moving about on thin slices of dead-area, much like what surrounds Sue. When the newcomer arrives, Prabhakar's eyes widen a bit. He really has to wonder where this sudden interest is coming from, and from so many people, to boot. "Hello, Mister--Murdock, is it?" he says, starting to walk back to the man--when he's approached by Luke. Looking up at Luke, he says, just as quietly though he also isn't exactly whispering, "Mister Cage, this clinic /thrives/ on the good hearts of men and women, many of whom wish to remain anonymous. If it weren't for those kind but shy folk, we wouldn't be where we are today. Your secrecy is assured, at least by myself and my staff." He smiles up at the man and clasps Luke's upper arm warmly. He can't speak for anyone else, of course, but as far as clinic records go, it will be an anonymous donation. While Luke talks to the doctor, Heather peers about and out towards the front. The sounds of Matt's cane draw her attention, and then outside... she sees it. Her pretty face scrunches into a scowl and she shakes her head. Her mood shifts, as does her heartbeat... it goes up a bit. It's an emotional reaction and she mutters under her breath, "Damn, more Paparazzi..." Of course, Matt can hear her as if he were standing right there with her, but she just leans back against the wall and reaches for another doughnut. Yup, comfort food much? Matt nods to the doctor as he addresses him. He turns his body in the direction the voice came from and offers a hand. "I do a little work with the Catholic Church down the street. I was glad to hear about the clinic opening and have been meaning to come down here to say hi for some time." He makes no reactions to hearing the discussions of the doctor and Luke nor the muffled mumblings of Heather. He has to work at not automatically turning toward the sound of the massive drumbeat of Luke waiting for the large man to address him directly before "realizing" he is there. "Thanks, Doc, I really appreciate it." Luke nods, and turns to finish unloading the boxes, only to find it already done! He gives Sue an impressed nod and takes on a more relaxed posture. That is, until Heather's stressed out comment. He knows what it's like to have paparazzi. Ok, maybe not like her, but he sure hates them like anybody's business. He clenches his jaw, not quite grinding his teeth, but the pounds-per-square inch pressure at work between his molars is probably like tension wires to Matt's sharp ears. He nods to Matt (good job, Luke, he can't /see/ you), and then moves to stand near Heather, shoulder to shoulder, so he can look outside at them as well, and speak softly so as not to interrupt the Doc's conversation with what looks like a wealthy donor to Luke's trained senses. "You're some kinda model, right? You look familiar, I mean. You want me to go... have a talk with your friends out there?" Sue Storm sets the last crate down with the utmost care, then steps out of the loading bay door and settles getly to the ground next to Luke's truck to make sure it's locked securely before going back inside and closing the bay door again. With all of that done, she walks quietly back through to the lobby area, staying by the doors to the hallway to watch the others interact. Probably not wanting to interrupt either pair conversing quietly. When Luke moves off and goes to Heather, Prabhakar turns to the returning Sue. "Thank you very much, Miss Storm," he says, smiling at her. "Please, come have a doughnut, hmm? You've earned that much, at the very least." With that, he once again goes to the newcomer. "Mister Murdock, I do apologize," he says and goes to take the man's extended hand, "I am Doctor Prabhakar Bhattacharya, though you can just call me Doctor B., Doctor P., or whatever else is easier for you." He smiles warmly at the man, then glances around and adds, almost apologetically, "It's--a bit of a madhouse as you can see." He catches the way the man's heat wafts around the cane, and he catches just a glimpse of the strap at the handle. A tilt of his head, and then the proverbial light bulb clicks on over his head. He also knows better than to be so rude as to say anything, however. "I'm afraid I haven't seen much in a number of years, but I can certainly hear the movements that sounds like loading and unloading. I hope I have not come to get in the way." Matt reaches into his suit's jacket with his free hand and offers a business cared to Prabhakar. It is embossed with a slightly raised emblem of a balance and Nelson and Murdock's names. It also has their names in Braille directly underneath that. He offers the card to the doctor before turning his head in Sue's direction as Prabhakar mentions her name. "Sue," he says with a smile. "How are you?" A friend of Sue's? Well that makes the suit a touch more interesting. The outwardly 'oblivious' Hero for Hire files that tidbit of information away, and nods to Heather. Apparently charm cancels charm though, a couple of smooth operators like Heather and Luke. "Now, normally I get paid for this sort of thing," he grins, his tone clearly conveying no intention of charging tonight. "But in the spirit of volunteerism, the Hero for Hire works for free tonight." He takes a couple steps and says to Heather and Sue, mostly, "You've probably heard of us." He grins, and winks, almost as if he's self-aware about the degree to which he appears ridiculous at times. Either way, he strides out the double doors. Camera's start snapping away, a few shout questions like, "Did Heather buy protection from Heroes for Hire?" and "Is Heroes for Hire acting as Heather's bodyguard?" "No, no, nothing like that," Luke purrs at them in his deep voice. "I was just here visiting a friend. She came in to volunteer. You what's funny though? You're on private property here," Ok, so technically not true when the clinic is on city land, but he can bluff with the best of them. "And I also happen to know that the Head of this clinic is currently meeting with a lawyer. Right now. For unknown reasons." He points over his shoulder at an indistinct shape on the corner of the building. "You're already on camera for tonight. How about we all just go home for now, huh?" Luke offers a smile all around, which gets snap shots of its own, and then slams his fist into his other palm with a substantial clap/thud noise. Sue Storm steps forward with a smile when Prabhakar addresses her, missing Luke and Heather's little side conversation. "Mr. Murdock, wonderful of you to drop by. And no, I think the unloading is pretty much done. Mr. Cage here has just kindly delivered a donated MRI machine." And of course, just as she says that Luke steps out front to 'deal' with some Papparazzi outside. She HOPES they're not here trying to get photos of her, but if they are, she's never really been one to detest and avoid the photomongers. Besides, if they do catch her here, it's good free publicity for the clinic. But, she's still 'on the clock', so she asks Prabha politely, "Dr. Bhattacharya, I'll go write that note now. Do you have someone who can assemble the new equipment for you?" She is NOT volunteering, she's useless at that kind of thing. But maybe she can sweet-talk Reed into dropping by... Taking the card, Prabhakar looks down, about to mention that he can't read it--when he feels the Braille. That makes him grin as he runs a thumb-tip over it. "Thank you, Mister Murdock, I may ah, as it is said, look up you and Mister Nelson," he says, stepping aside as Sue approaches. "I believe we can let Javier have that job in the morning, hmm? You know how he gets when his instruments are so much as looked at askance," he quips with a grin, then looks around the lobby. He's still--amazed, really, at how packed this little clinic is getting. That reminds him, "Have either of you met this young woman?" he says, taking a step back and to the side to indicate Heather with a smile. "She came by with thoughts of refreshment for us." So late in the evening, and so many volunteers! It does the heart good, really. His wings rustle a bit, though stay in their hanging "cloak"-like manner, the hooks at the apex of each hooked around each other over his chest. He misses the exchange outside, of course, though he's just happy that the clinic is getting so many volunteers and donations. Well, Heather's a bit distracted. She's trying to avoid giggling like a little girl at the way Luke is out there handling the Paparazzi. She pushes off the wall and just shakes her head as she turns towards the group gathered up there. Hrm, cane... glasses... blind maybe? She absently grabs for a third doughnut and starts snacking on it as she approaches the Doctor. She -totally- missed his indicating her or gesturing her way, "So, what's up Doc?" she asks, but she can't keep a straight face for more than a second or two, and she breaks down into not a stylized photogenic smile, but the sort of grin that speaks of coming from the -real- her. "Sorry.." she adds as she -mostly- suppresses her giggles, "I've always wanted to say that. Anyone got a carrot I can add to that as a prop?" She asks about the room. Okay, so she's kinda... outgoing to say the least. "That is an incredible gift. An MRI machine. It seems like your clinic is definitely here to stay," Matt says with a nod to the Doctor. "Perhaps, if you don't mind, we can do some coordinated street," he pauses as he looks for the word, "I suppose street fair. Raise a little money for you and the nuns over at the Catholic Church. Build some community." He turns his attention as Heather comes up towards the group and the doctor's introduction. "Good evening, Miss," he says with a nod. Sue Storm nods and smiles a hello to Heather, but is stepping away just as the other woman steps closer, presumably to get that note written for Jorge as promised. She's only crossing to the front desk at the end of the room, though, not very far at all. And the note is quickly dealt with. "I think the street fair is a wonderful idea. Though," she pauses, glancing at Prabha, "maybe we can list something on the fliers to the effect of 'costumes welcome'? I'd feel bad if people with unique appearances felt they weren't welcome because it's a public event." Arching a brow, Prabhakar looks at Heather with an expression of dry humor. He doesn't hear that basically every day, oh of course not. On the other hand, it seems that the woman is in genuinely good spirits, and when is that not a good thing? "Thank you again, madam, for your thoughtfulness," he tells her, smiling warmly at her and touching her upper arm lightly. It's an evening for good cheer, but he knows all too well how some people, especially women, may take even the mildest touches. Especially from someone who, well, looks like he does. Looking to Murdock, he says, "And you are, of course, quite right on both counts. This really is a most wonderful gift, and I believe a--street fair, you said?--I think that would be most delightful. It would help so many people--including the people whom your nuns and this clinic would serve. Though of course, Miss Storm may be on to something--though instead of costumes, what do you think of--a unity fair, of sorts? Welcome all people, of all faiths and creeds, and genetic backgrounds. Do you all believe such a thing would work?" He's rather big on helping the general populace, especially here in Hell's Kitchen. If any people needed good cheer and a sense of true community, it's these people. Wait.. costumes? Storm? Heather blinks as her brain processes the snippets of information she's picking up. "Wait a sec... Sue... Storm?" she asks as she just abandons the good Doctor, totally spacing out and forgetting anything about being touched on the arm of her jacket or anything. She's turning into a gushing fangirl (and isn't that irony and a case of the pot calling the kettle black?!). She surges towards the desk and looks behind it frantically until her hands reach out to snatch up a piece of paper and a pen. "Ms. Storm! May I have your autograph?" she asks with a -totally- sincere... and hopeful smile. Yeah, fangirl much? Matt cannot help but chuckle as he listens to Heather's reaction to Sue and hear the change in her voice and heart beat. She honestly is going all fangirl. It is refreshing to hear. He turns back to Prabhakar and nods. "A Unity Fair sounds like an excellent idea. I believe that Hell's Kitchen would embrace such a thing. The nuns that I work with only care about who needs help so I cannot see any reason why they would not want to join in such a thing too." He chuckles once more before turning towards the door. "I will go and let them know. I look forward to talking with you again." Matt moves towards the door with the steady swish of his cane in front of him. Sue Storm smiles a bit at Prabha's take on the idea, because really, that is vastly superior to her own suggestion. And then she can't help but blink in surprise when Heather rushes the front desk and asks her for an autograph. "Uh... sure." Yes, you've caught her completely by surprise, Heather. Go on with your bad self. She even misses Mr. Murdock taking his leave because of it. "Thank you, Mister Murdock, and good evening," says Prabhakar, inclining his head respectfully to the man as he leaves. He knows the blind man can't see it, but it's the principle of the thing. He turns to Heather and Sue, smiling at the pair. It's nice to see such a moment of--well, good humor, really. "Now, I believe you are responsible for a lot of this, Miss Storm," he says good-naturedly, smiling. "Before you walked into this clinic, we were--what is the term? Very 'low key', I believe. And now we have so many volunteers like this young woman here, such a grand donation--I am not sure how you do it, but I am very glad that you do." He gives her shoulder a light squeeze--or the force field around her, really, but there, too, it's the thought that counts. Grinning like she was ten years younger (That would make her twelve for those who are counting), Heather gets her autograph! Well, for someone who would very much like to be a superheroine, and who seems to have no end of bad luck -trying- to make herself useful to that end, Sue Storm is almost an idol. She beams at Sue and remarks, "Thanks so much Ms. Storm! You have no idea what this means to me... My Daddy always taught me about right and wrong, and folks who have the ability to do something about the injustice in the world should really make an effort to do just that. You're an inspiration to young women everywhere Ms. Storm." Yep, gushing! But then she looks to the Doc, "Wait what? Block party?" she asks, her eyes widening in good cheer, "That sounds great! I can arrange publicity if you want! Get word out and the like. Trust me, I got all kinds of connections in the industry!" Sue Storm can't help but be both flattered and amused by Heather's reactions. "Thanks, Heather. I try." She looks over at Prabha also when the younger woman offers to take care of the publicity. Now THAT will help immensely. "Starting to look like this is really going to happen, Dr. Bhattacharya. It's an exciting time." She finally gets to that last bit paperwork she'd been working on when Luke arrived. Grinning at Heather, the doctor nods once, saying, "That would be most delightful, madam. Your aid would be most helpful. Publicity would be most welcome, and someone of your caliber would, I am sure, be be able to help us with this far better than many others." She /does/ have the contacts, after all, and while he can't see the same detail everyone else does, he can see enough to know that just her presence would bring a lot of people. And then she gets one of her famous emergency phone calls. Prabhakar isn't sure what it's about, but it's apparently serious, for the woman to hurry out like that in--a panic? Anger? He isn't sure, but still. He goes to the counter and picks a doughnut out, taking a tissue as well. "Well, Miss Storm, it looks like you are quite correct--this is going to happen," he says, smiling and still in something of a daze, but only in a good way. ((Fade Out)) Category:Logs Category:RPLogs